The Space Between
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "The space between the wicked lies, we tell and hope to keep safe from the pain- but will I hold you again?" Tag to the 'Manchester' episodes; behind the scenes within the episode. Exclusively Jed/Abbey; a special guest star as well. One-shot.


A/N: So. The season three opening episodes, 'Manchester: Parts 1 and 2'. They were great- but the behind the scenes story is what made them so great for me. I love family/relationship drama, so these two episodes are like a total playground for me. And, if you look at the interaction between Abbey and Jed in the next episode, you can see that clearly something changed between them, so of course I have to explore that. You'll see familiar dialogue from the episode, but I also added a few of my own ideas and scenarios as well.

Also: it's my story, so I'm saying screw it to timelines and introducing one of my favorite fictional characters- Director Jenny Shepard, from NCIS. I know she technically isn't NCIS Director until like 2003-ish, but I love her character, and watching The West Wing I can't help but think that Abbey and Jenny would have been great friends had they met. She's only in here briefly, through a phone call, but I wanted to add her in for flavor.

Tell me what you thought (I would also just like to state that this is the longest thing I have ever written.)!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the West Wing or Jenny Shepard, sadly. I just like to play at being the President and First Lady occasionally.

"_The space between the wicked lies we tell and hope to keep safe from the pain- but will I hold you again?" –'The Space Between', Dave Matthews Band_

* * *

Abbey Bartlet was glad to be home.

Truly home, that is- Manchester, not Washington. The home she and Jed had raised their girls in- the farm they'd called home until three years ago.

It felt good to be around Zoey and Ellie again, and Liz would be at the house in an hour or so. She'd missed her girls; talking on the phone wasn't nearly enough. It felt good to just be a mom again, if only for a little while.

She heard the sound of a car pulling up, turning her head and spying CJ in the driver's seat. She paused in her walking back to the house to wait for the younger woman, sending her a smile as she stopped the car.

"Morning," CJ Cregg called, getting out of the car and rounding it, adjusting her jacket as she walked.

"Hey CJ," Abbey replied, waiting for the younger woman to catch up to her.

"You just get in?" CJ asked as she reached Abbey's side, beginning the climb up the slight hill to the house.

"Oh, a few hours ago," Abbey answered, adjusting the basket of apples on her hip as they walked. Things were amiable between them, but the brunette could tell CJ had something on her mind.

"Ellie and Zoey are here?"

"Yeah- Liz'll be here in a little while. They're going on a hike later if you want to join them," Abbey said, turning to look at the younger woman, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"No, thank you, I can't- but I did want to talk to you about a photo op," CJ said, and Abbey sighed internally. She hated this part of the presidency- nothing was sacred, including their marriage.

"Would you like some cider?" she asked, changing the topic- at least for the moment.

"No, I'm fine," CJ answered, trying to get back to the subject at hand.

"We grow the apples right down the hill, it's good," Abbey said, ignoring CJ's attempts.

"Okay. So, at any rate-" the taller woman began, and Abbey realized she wasn't getting out of this.

"The photo op."

"Yes," CJ said, clearly sensing her irritability on the subject.

"My husband and I, together," Abbey said, plowing through and adjusting the basket at her hip.

"Yeah-" CJ started, but Abbey ignored her again, continuing.

"With the kids."

"Well it'd be nice if-" CJ tried again, awkwardness seeping into the conversation.

"Because my husband and I came to the house separately, and there are pictures of the President getting on the plane alone," Abbey said, her tone clearly saying she didn't give a damn about the pictures.

"Ma'am, this is uncomfortable territory, and obviously I," here CJ paused, scratching her neck as she thought about her next words. "The press has sources that say that you and the President-"

"Do they have names?" Abbey interrupted, turning to CJ with annoyance written clearly on her face.

"I'm sorry?" CJ said, caught off guard.

"The sources," Abbey clarified, stopping on the porch and turning to face CJ.

"No, I'm sorry, these are-" CJ began, her face clearly showing just how uncomfortable she was.

"Unnamed sources," Abbey finished for her, dark eyes glittering with anger. "CJ, unnamed sources make me crazy. Just one time I'd like to see instead of 'according to unnamed sources' I'd like to see 'according to tweaky, little, ill-informed, chicken-ass wannabe-'"

Abbey stopped, lowering her gaze to glare at the ground for a moment, catching her breath. Her heart pumped in her chest, the anger still in her veins- but she couldn't take all this out on CJ. It wasn't her fault.

"Don't ever come to me again with unnamed sources, CJ," Abbey finished, walking past her and lowering her voice slightly, the punishment somewhat childish. "You don't get any cider."

"Yes ma'am," CJ said, biting her lip as Abbey walked away purposefully.

* * *

Abbey was so distracted she barely noticed Ellie until she almost ran her over.

"Mom, watch where you're going, you could kill someone with those apples!" her middle child teased, dark hair pulled back loosely in a clip, her dark eyes glittering with amusement. Abbey's lips turned up into a grin despite her bad mood, shaking her head at her daughter.

"I don't need apples to kill someone," she replied, watching as Ellie rolled her eyes dramatically. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Eleanor."

"Using my full name doesn't scare me anymore Mom- that stopped working around the time I turned 21," Ellie replied, nudging her mom's hip playfully with her own. She took the basket of apples from her mom, setting them on the counter. "Was that CJ you were walking with?"

"Yeah," Abbey replied, her tone somewhat shorter than before. Ellie's eyes widened, surprise entering her face.

"Well, that wasn't a happy response," her 25 year old daughter remarked, resting her elbows back on the counter. "Something going on in the press?"

"You could say," Abbey replied, not wanting to get into this with her daughter. She didn't need the girls worrying about the state of her and Jed's relationship. That was her problem to deal with.

"Mom, when is Liz getting here?" Zoey called, flying into the house from the door Abbey had just walked through moments before. Abbey raised an eyebrow at the energy of the 19 year old had, unable to hold back the smile.

"About an hour," she replied, watching as Zoey dug through the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water triumphantly. "You girls still going hiking?"

"As long as Liz is up for it," Ellie replied, snagging the water bottle from her sister after she'd taken a sip. "Annie and Gus are staying with Doug; apparently they have the stomach flu."

"I heard; I told her to tell Doug lots of fluids and rest," Abbey said, chewing her lip slightly. She'd been hoping being around his grandkids would loosen Jed up; now, he had only the girls to do that. It wasn't like he'd be talking to her any more than necessary this trip. "I'm going upstairs to shower; don't break anything while I'm gone."

"We'll try," Zoey said, deadpan face giving Abbey pause for a moment. Her youngest grinned, eyes alight with amusement, causing Abbey shook her head and gave a good-natured laugh as she walked out of the kitchen and through the house, taking the stairs to the bedroom.

She shut the door quietly behind her and rested against it for a moment, closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the wood. This room held a lot of memories- memories of Jed, of the girls, of herself. They'd conceived at least one of their daughters in that bed, they'd spent many nights planning their future in that bed, they'd decided about running for Governor and President in that bed. She swallowed, keeping her eyes closed and working on staying composed.

"_Why won't you talk to me?" she asked, finally able to get a word in after his lecture on agriculture._

"_Why aren't you with me?" he asked, not looking up from the folder he was reading. She paused, shocked- and hurt._

"_How do you know I'm not?" she asked, eyes wide as she waited for the answer, gripping the book in her hand tightly._

"_You're not," he said, voice hard, looking up at her with angry blue eyes. Her heart stopped- and the anger took over._

She couldn't get the conversation out of her head; it had been replaying over and over for the past two weeks. She hadn't been able to get the look on his face out of her head- and she couldn't make the anger she'd felt in that moment go away. It hurt every time she thought about it; the pain in the center of her chest radiated outward and stole her breath.

Pushing herself off of the door she walked to the bathroom, shutting the door and beginning to unbutton her shirt, heading towards the shower.

Forty minutes later she was drying her hair after changing into a brown pant and shirt combination, the shower having revitalized her after the plane ride and walking around the farm. She hadn't seen Jed at all this morning; he hadn't been in the house when she'd arrived, and she hadn't stumbled across him on her walk. Maybe he was avoiding her; it was what he'd been doing for the past four weeks.

Sighing, she shut off the blow dryer and unplugged it, stowing it under the sink and grabbing her make-up bag. She'd perfected the five-minute process years ago, and was just about to walk back into the bedroom when Zoey burst in, eyes lit up with excitement.

"Mom, Liz is here!" she called, grinning. Abbey's face creased into a matching grin, shutting the bag with a snap and turning off the bathroom light, walking into the bedroom. Zoey grabbed her hand and tugged her gently out into the hallway, chattering excitedly about the whole family being together again.

"Liz!" Zoey practically shrieked when she reached the bottom step, charging at her eldest sister and throwing her arms around her. The tall, dark haired woman returned the hug gladly, smiling into her littlest sister's hair.

"You got tall, Zo- where'd those legs come from?" Liz teased, and Zoey rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"You look great Liz," Abbey said, coming forward and wrapping her arms around her firstborn. And she did- tall and thin, long dark hair braided over one shoulder and dark eyes rimmed with liner, she didn't look like she'd just driven for hours.

"Thanks Mom, so do you," Liz replied, allowing her mother to brush back a few strands of hair that had escaped the braid. "Where's Dad? I didn't see him when I was driving up."

"The staff is having a bit of trouble with the speech- he's around here somewhere," Abbey answered, shrugging nonchalantly as she waved a hand in the air in dismissal, not allowing her daughter to see she had no idea where her husband was. Liz accepted the answer easily, her attention being snagged by Ellie when she entered the room, eyes lighting up at her sister's arrival.

Abbey watched her daughters catch up for a moment, smiling. It had been too long since they'd all been together, the four Bartlet women. It was difficult in the White House, and they weren't able to get away to Manchester nearly enough. Abbey intended on fixing that, if possible.

"So, you girls still goin' on that hike?" she asked, eyes sweeping over three of the most important people in her life. Zoey and Ellie looked at Liz, who nodded, looking down at her attire with a sheepish look.

"I should probably change into jeans- it might be hard to hike in a skirt," she said, eyes glittering with amusement, and the women laughed.

"We'll help you unpack, Lizzie," Zoey said, the affectionate childhood nickname earning her a half-hearted glare, but a smile from her sister.

"Only if you don't call me Lizzie again- I grew out of that by the time I reached high school," Liz said, and all three of her family members rolled her eyes.

"Liz, you gotta realize that while you grew up in high school, we still see you as that little girl who lost her front teeth eating an apple," Abbey said, and Liz colored slightly, biting her lip as she blushed. "The nickname doesn't leave the house, sweetheart. Zoey knows that."

"Yeah, of course I do," Zoey said, eyes sparkling mischievously. Liz rolled her eyes, groaning softly.

"I'm never gonna survive this weekend," she groused, causing Ellie to laugh.

"You should have realized that when you agreed to it!" she said, and Abbey snorted.

"Well that's comforting to hear, Ellie," Abbey said, raising an eyebrow at her middle daughter. Zoey looped her arm around her mom's, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, you know we love coming home to you and Dad, Mom," Zoey said, looking up at her mom with genuine eyes. Abbey softened, brushing some of the dark hair from her daughter's forehead.

"Go, help your sister unpack," she said, shaking her head as she lightly nudged Zoey. "I'll go put some snacks together for your hike."

As the girls headed upstairs, chatting easily and nudging each other in their race to reach the top first, Abbey watched them with a quiet sadness. They were growing up so much- she wished they were still the little girls that used to tug on her shirt and call her 'Mommy' and beg for her to show them how to use the stethoscope on Daddy again. They were all beautiful, grown-up women that she and Jed were incredibly proud of, and she watched them disappear together before heading into the kitchen.

She was putting together bags of trail mix when Toby walked into the kitchen, eyes glancing over the food-covered counter.

"Ma'am," he said, nodding his head to her respectfully.

"Hello Toby," she said in reply, closing one of the zip-lock bags and placing it on the pile with the other two. "How's the speech?"

"Being incredibly frustrating and irritating- and reminding me a little of my ex-wife in its stubbornness," he answered, taking the bag of nuts and raisins she offered him with a quick smile and pulling out a handful of cashews. "The girls are all here?"

"They're going on a hike," Abbey informed him, pulling out three bottles of water from the fridge and placing the snacks and water in the backpack she'd snagged from Zoey a few minutes ago. "Any idea where my husband is, Toby?"

"He's coming up to the house in a few minutes- I don't think he wants to be around us for at least an hour or two," Toby answered, looking at his shoes as he popped a few nuts into his mouth.

"There's a small office in the back corner underneath the stairs," Abbey told him, handing him a bottle of beer she'd grabbed from the fridge. "If you want, you can write in there, away from the others guys for a bit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet," Toby said, though his eyes showed his true gratitude. Abbey nodded, watching him walk off with the beer and the trail mix. She was beginning to clean up when the door opened again, and she turned to find her husband walking into the kitchen.

"I was wondering when I'd see you," she said neutrally, but she saw his shoulders tighten anyway. She took a deep breath, realizing this was going to be so much harder than she'd anticipated- she hadn't meant anything by the statement; she'd been honestly curious.

"Tryin' to finish the speech, Abbey, not avoid you," he said somewhat defensively, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge. She sighed quietly, focusing her attention on placing all the items in the backpack. "What are you doing?"

"The girls are going on a hike," she replied, not looking at him as she zippered it shut. "Liz got here a little while ago, Zoey and Ellie went upstairs to help her unpack and change."

"What are you going to do?" he asked quietly, closing the water bottle and setting it on the edge of the counter. She looked at him briefly, finding his face unreadable.

"I think I'll call Lily, see what events I'll be doing next week; see what speeches or remarks need to be prepared," she answered, looking up at the sound of footsteps that signaled that the girls were coming. They came into the kitchen and lit up when they saw Jed; he in return looked clearly pleased to see them, hugging them all and kissing their heads. Abbey swallowed, placing a hand on her throat as she watched Jed tease them and make the girls laugh- a talent she'd always admired in him, the ability to make others laugh.

"So, what'd ya pack us, Mom?" Zoey asked, gesturing towards the backpack.

"Trail mix and water," she answered, giving the backpack to Ellie, who placed her arms through the straps and motioned for her sisters.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" she called, and the three girls were gone in a flash, Zoey and Liz chasing after Ellie. Abbey watched them go with a fond smile playing on her lips, and she could see that Jed's expression mirrored hers. She bit her lip as she finished cleaning up, feeling him watching her as she returned the unsued nuts and raisins to the cabinet and swept the crumbs into her palm before throwing them away.

"Do you have something you want to say?" she asked when she'd finished, turning to him as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. He raised his eyes to hers, the blue striking and clear.

"How are we going to do this this weekend, Abbey?" he asked quietly, jutting his chin towards the door their daughters had disappeared out of. She sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "They're going to notice."

"They don't have to, Jed," she said, somewhat harsher than she'd intended. His shoulders stiffened and she cursed internally- she didn't want to fight with him. "We can be civilized in company."

"_That's_ what they'll notice," he replied in a snap, causing her eyes to widen. He noticed her shock and looked away, his jaw set firm. He continued in a gentler tone, but the words were like a knife through her regardless. "We aren't _civilized _when we're here Abbey- we're a family."

"Well families generally _talk_, Jed, so maybe that's not what we are right now," she said, trying to cover up the hurt, but the words that left her mouth only made her heart hurt even more. His eyes widened, pain filling the blue irises before he could stop them. She looked away, swallowing, chest aching. "I'm going outside."

She pushed past him, ignoring the voice that told her smoothing things over would be better- she simply couldn't be around him anymore. She needed to figure out what _she _was feeling before she could talk to him again.

Settling herself on the porch swing she allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts, ignoring everything else. The bustle of the Secret Service agents and the speech writing staff and the general noise of the farm was mere background noise; Abbey had gotten used to thinking quietly in chaotic surroundings. She had gotten so used to it, in fact, that she didn't even notice CJ until the taller woman said her name.

"Mrs. Bartlet," CJ said hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the older woman. Abbey blinked, looking up at her, dark eyes focusing on her face.

"Yes CJ," she said, shifting slightly on the swing and patting the cushion next to her, encouraging CJ to sit with her. Once the younger woman had Abbey motioned for her to continue, running a hand lightly through her hair.

"I was wondering…would you want to introduce the President, tomorrow?" CJ asked, not wanting to cross any lines- she'd already done enough of that this morning. "It would do more than quell any rumors, and you've always been a great speaker. I think it would be a great idea, from the press view point- and Leo agrees with me."

Abbey paused, looking at CJ as she chewed her lip.

Leo agreed- but would Jed? Would her husband want her to introduce him, when he didn't even believe she was with him on his campaign?

"Sure, CJ," she said, nodding. The other woman's face relaxed, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. "I'm sorry, about this morning, CJ. I was tired, and I'm sick of the press interfering with my marriage. It's private."

Her face clearly said more than that, because CJ leaned forward, concern in her eyes.

"Can we be CJ and Abbey for a minute, instead of Press Secretary and First Lady?" she asked quietly, and Abbey nodded, sick to death of being the First Lady. "Is everything okay?"

Abbey looked away, out over the lawn, where Jed and Leo were talking as they walked. She swallowed, chest heavy, and shook her head.

"No," she said, glad the tears she felt burning in the back of her eyes weren't in her voice. "We've barely spoken in the past four weeks other than to argue, and it's like there's this brick wall between us that neither one of us can scale. Ever since that damn press conference the day of Delores' funeral and he announced he was running again."

"Abbey…you didn't know?" CJ asked, and Abbey looked back at her to find the surprise coloring the press secretary's face. Abbey shook her head, dark curls bouncing, eyes tightened in pain she didn't voice. "We all thought you knew."

She gave a short, bitter laugh, remembering when he'd come back.

"_You missed it- this crazy man got up in front of millions of people and totally screwed his wife."_

"_That's funny, 'cause that's sorta what I did."_

"I had no idea, CJ. I thought he wasn't going to run- that was our _deal_," she said, spitting out the last word. She saw the surprise in the other woman's face as she recoiled slightly, sensing the hostility. Abbey told herself to relax, and not take this out on CJ once again. "So no, CJ- it was as much a surprise to me as it was to you."

"Have you…talked about it?" CJ asked, tilting her head slightly. Abbey sighed, shaking her head. "At all? Abbey- you won't feel better until you two talk!"

"You think I don't know that?" she asked, though there was no anger in her voice. "He's shut me out- he thinks I'm not with him and he doesn't seem to want to change that fact in the near future. I'm his wife, but not his partner in this."

She stopped, swallowing the emotion that seemed to be choking her.

"It kills me," she whispered, clenching her jaw to stop the tears that gathered in her eyes. "I've always supported him- that's how a marriage works, it's about give and take. He's willing to go into this thinking I'm not behind him. We've never been like this CJ, ever."

She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut and taking a shuddering breath in. CJ's hand covered hers gently on the swing, and Abbey returned the gentle squeeze gratefully.

"Introducing him could be the best thing you can do, then," she said, and Abbey nodded, wiping discreetly at her eyes. She shot a glance at her husband and Leo, glad they couldn't see her from their position at the fence, their backs to the house. "It'll work out, Abbey. I've never seen two people who love each other more than you two do."

Abbey offered CJ a soft smile, brushing her hair behind her ear. She leaned forward and enveloped CJ in a brief hug, kissing the younger woman's cheek lightly before stepping off the swing.

"I think I'll go start on that speech- thank you, CJ," she said, watching the younger woman blush slightly.

"Of course, ma'am. You'll have to be at the stage for sound check at around 7:00," CJ said, easily slipping back into her role as Press Secretary as Abbey returned to First Lady- but first, she had one more thing to say as Abbey.

"We have to get drunk on this trip, Claudia Jean- after the announcement tomorrow," she said, watching as the younger woman's eyebrows rose as her lips parted in surprise.

"Yes ma'am," she replied, eyes glittering in amusement as Abbey winked, slipping back into the house and shutting the door quietly. The house was quiet without the girls; they'd be gone for at least another hour or so.

Padding to the private study she and Jed used, she grabbed a pad of paper and one of her pens, the grip sliding naturally into her fingers as she curled up in the large leather chair. The upholstery smelled like Jed's cologne and cigarette smoke; the smell of him comforted her, and reminded her of better days in this house.

The words flowed easier than she thought; soon enough the whole pad was covered in her scrawl, words crossed out and scribbled over and additions in the margins. She glanced at her watch, surprised; she'd been writing for nearly an hour and a half. The sky was beginning to darken; it would be time to eat soon.

She faltered slightly at the thought; she and Jed nearly always cooked together when they were home- it was really the only time they could. She suspected it wouldn't be happening this time; bringing the pad with her, she headed downstairs, leaving it on the table in the entryway as she walked through to the kitchen. Flicking on the radio she settled on an old jazz station; Dean Martin sang softly in the background as she washed her hands after pulling chicken and vegetables from the fridge, placing a frying pan on the stove and grabbing other ingredients along the way.

She was dicing the chicken when Jed entered the kitchen, and she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he washed his hands, grabbing another knife before coming to stand slightly behind her.

"What am I in charge of?" he asked quietly, gesturing with the hand not holding the knife to the vegetables laid out on the island in front of her. She bit her lip to stop the smile from crossing her lips, stopping her motions with her own knife.

"You can slice the peppers and onions," she answered, feeling him kiss her shoulder gently through her shirt. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment- this wasn't nearly enough to fix things, but she could certainly enjoy it while it lasted. He moved to stand next to her, grabbing another cutting board and beginning in on one of the green peppers.

They didn't say anything; Dean Martin's voice and the thud of their knives on the cutting boards were the only chorus of sounds in the kitchen. Abbey felt comfortable, as comfortable as she'd felt in the last four weeks.

"_Dance with me, sway with me."_

The music flowed around them; it was one of Jed's favorites, Abbey knew- it was one of his top choices of songs to play whenever they had a rare moment alone. She swallowed, keeping her eyes on the chicken she was dicing, ignoring the twinge in her chest.

She finished with the chicken and moved it over to the stove, where the pot was heating up. The ingredients for the sauce consumed her focus for the next minute or so; with that simmering in a pot she had nothing left to do until Jed finished with the vegetables. Dean Martin continued to sing, the upbeat song taunting her.

"Abbey?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts, concern etched in his face. She started, blinking. "I said the vegetables are done."

"Right- sorry," she replied quietly, taking the cutting board of sliced vegetables from him. Turning, she slid the chicken into the hot pan, the sizzle focusing her on the task at hand once again.

She wasn't prepared when his hands rested gently on her waist, his forehead resting between her shoulder blades. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes as her heart hammered against her ribs.

"Abbey," Jed whispered, his voice hoarse as it floated over her shoulder. His hands squeezed her hips gently, his fingers brushing her skin under her shirt.

She was about to reply when the screen door slammed shut; Jed stepped away from her and she turned to the doorway, finding three sheepish girls looking at them.

"Sorry- we were trying to be quiet," Zoey said, biting her lip.

"It's fine, girls," Abbey said, shaking her head as she stirred the chicken. "How was the hike?"

"Good- we saw some bunnies and chipmunks!" Zoey said, eyes lighting up. The three girls launched into the tale, and Abbey added the vegetables to the chicken, Jed listening as he and the girls grabbed plates and set the places at the island, not wanting to use the dining room. Abbey's hand brushed Jed's every so often as they moved throughout the kitchen, grabbing items, and the electricity that occurred was offset by the worry and doubt Abbey couldn't push away.

"So, how're Doug and the kids, Liz?" Abbey asked once they were settled and eating, Jed on one end and her on the other, the girls between them. Liz swallowed the food in her mouth, taking a sip of wine before answering.

"Good; this stomach bug has been going around Gus's school," she said, sighing. "I was hoping we'd get lucky and he wouldn't catch it, but no dice. Then he passed it onto Annie, and I'm just waiting for Doug to get it."

"I hate the stomach bug," Zoey said, nose scrunching up in displeasure. "Tell Annie she has to get better so we can go to the movies. We have plans and her throwing up does not excuse them."

"I'll tell her that," Liz said, rolling her eyes good-humoredly. "So, Ellie- how's John Hopkins?"

"Busy," Ellie replied, pushing her food around her plate. "I still haven't decided yet and trying to is so stressful. How did you decide, Mom?"

"Lots of hours of thinking," Abbey answered, placing her fork down on the edge of her plate. "You'll know what's right for you- it just takes lots of searching within you to figure it out."

Ellie sighed, swirling her wine around her glass.

"Well, this waiting is gonna kill me," she complained, and Abbey cracked a smile.

"It'll be worth it, sweetheart," she replied, and Ellie sent her a smile.

"I don't understand why I can't drink," Zoey piped up as silence fell again, complaining as she took a drink of her nonalcoholic cider. "I'm home- what damage can I do?"

"Because I'm home as well and I say so," Jed answered, raising an eyebrow at his youngest. Zoey sighed dramatically, glancing longingly at her mom's wine glass. Abbey rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she grabbed said wineglass and took a sip.

The rest of dinner was full of teasing and catching up- Jed couldn't stop asking his daughters questions, and Abbey watched with quiet contentment. This was where she was most comfortable, save in the operating room, scalpel in hand.

At around six fifteen, she got in the car to go to the school, leaving the girls cleaning up and Jed with his staff once more. The ride gave her time to work more on her speech, trying to smooth out the rough edges. She'd have Sam look it over once she got there; she knew the speechwriter was busy, but hopefully he could give it the Seaborn touch.

When she arrived the sun was just beginning to set; CJ found her immediately and led her on stage, having her say a few words to test the microphone before she launched into a dry run of her speech. She winced at the static when she stood too close; after a few adjustments, they seemed satisfied with the sound.

"Good evening, Mrs. Bartlet," Sam Seaborn said, reaching her side and giving her a boyish smile, his dark hair falling in his eyes as he ran his hand through it.

"Hello Sam," she said, returning his smile. "I take it you're here to look over the speech?"

"I hope you don't mind, ma'am- I just have a few notes," Sam said, and she shook her head, turning to a fresh page to jot down his notes. They were simple, easy things, but it would take a little thought on her part.

"Thank you, Sam- these notes are incredibly helpful," she said, squeezing his hand as she gave him a smile. His eyes lit up, her praise making his cheeks color slightly. "You've done well, these past weeks Sam- I'm very proud of you."

His face darkened somewhat at her mention of the past weeks, and he swallowed, turning his head to collect himself a moment before looking at her again, eyes unreadable.

"It's been difficult, ma'am," he said, and she nodded, understanding. "We haven't always been on the same page on…things."

"I understand, Sam," she assured him, and he took a breath, relaxing. Abbey realized maybe she wasn't the only one her husband wasn't talking to- maybe he wasn't talking to his staff either. She knew they were frustrated by this speech, by having been left out of the MS, by the challenges of the past weeks and the challenges they hadn't even begun yet. "Thank you for the notes, Sam. I know you have to go back and finish the speech."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sam said, nodding to her before turning, walking back off the stage, meeting CJ at the bottom of the stairs and walking towards the back of the seating area.

Abbey stood on the stage for a while longer, scribbling notes in the margins and crossing out words. She hadn't realized how long she'd been there until she heard the motorcade; her chest constricted slightly at the sound. She ignored the part of her that told her to turn and watch the car, and look for Jed- he'd be there soon enough.

Lowering the pad after a moment she tucked it under her arm, walking slowly towards the stairs. Jed was looking up at her, his blue eyes unreadable, and she descended evenly, one hand gliding along the guardrail.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here," he said, and her heart sank a little in her chest. Did that mean he didn't want her there?

"I'm introducing you," she replied, moving her arms slightly so that the pad of paper covered her chest.

"I thought Leo was doin' it," Jed said hesitantly, suddenly looking a little uneasy. She swallowed, shrugging slightly.

"Well CJ thought it would be good-" Abbey started, wondering why he was so opposed to the idea.

"Okay," Jed interrupted at the mention of CJ, looking at the ground and shifting his weight. Abbey's eyes widened slightly, wondering what she'd said.

"I mean I can tell 'em-"

"No, I think it's a good idea," Jed said, cutting her off again and looking at her, finally meeting her eyes.

"Okay," Abbey said quietly, dipping her head forward slightly.

Jed looked at the ground, tilting his head slightly, and Abbey swallowed her pride, knowing what her husband needed right now.

"You need to reach out to the staff," she informed him gently, tapping her pen gently against the back of her other hand. "Once you do that they'll feel better- and then so will you."

He looked at her, blue eyes softer than she'd seen in weeks- it felt like forever ago that they'd been on the same level, the same wavelength. Before the State of the Union, to be honest.

He reached his arm out as though to touch her and she stiffened, back straightening as his hand changed course and rested on the rail, a few inches from her body. She couldn't handle him touching her right now- she needed to clear things up in her own head before she could let him touch her. The moment in the kitchen had left her confused; she needed to sort things out before she let him touch her again.

"I'm going back to the house," she said in a low voice, ducking her head and walking past him, towards the waiting motorcade. She meant to keep her distance from Charlie and Leo- she didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but Leo met her as she walked to her motorcade.

"Abbey," he greeted quietly, kissing her cheek. She returned the greeting quietly, accepting the kiss. "I was glad to hear you'd agreed to introduce him tomorrow."

"CJ said she thought it was a good idea," Abbey replied, shrugging. She was ready to go home- she wanted to curl up with some alcohol in her pajamas and maybe some ice cream. Leo seemed to notice she was distracted, and mercifully let her go.

"Have a good night, Abbey," he said, squeezing her hand before opening the car door for her, helping her inside before shutting the door and tapping the top of the car to send it off.

She got into the car and relaxed slightly once it pulled away; she was alone with her thoughts for the forty minute drive home. She rested her head back against the leather seat and closed her eyes, sighing softly.

She'd given the advice he needed- he needed to reconnect with the staff, get everyone on the same page. But a part of her ached for him to reach out to _her_- to fix things with his own wife. But she was just as guilty as he, wasn't she? A marriage worked both ways- she could just as easily reach out to him.

But that was the thing- it was by no means easy. They were talking about a second term as President of the United States. This was an ordinary marriage problem- very few couples had this issue. And Abbey couldn't go to anyone with this- who could she trust to talk to about this without it being leaked to the press?

She couldn't talk to the girls about it- it was their father, and Abbey didn't want to worry them with marriage issues. She could talk to CJ, but she'd already snapped at her this weekend- she didn't want that to happen again. Sighing, she decided she'd wait until they'd arrived home, and maybe she'd call Jenny- she could use the redhead's sarcasm at the moment.

* * *

Abbey got home and changed into a pair of soft, purple pajama pants and a white t-shirt after checking on the girls, who were watching a movie in the downstairs den. Grabbing her cell phone and heading to the balcony, a tumbler of cider in her hand, the bottle on the table next to the wicker couch, she sat, enjoying the slight bite to the air. She pressed the speed dial and held the phone to her ear, relieved when the woman on the other end picked up.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Abbey Bartlet phoning me on a beautiful Friday evening," Jenny Shepard said when the phone picked up, and Abbey couldn't help smiling. "What can I do for you, First Lady Bartlet?"

"Oh, hush, you," Abbey said, rolling her eyes. "I'm calling as Abbey, for Jenny- not First Lady Bartlet for Director Shepard."

"A social call? I never get those anymore, excellent," Jenny replied, and Abbey knew she'd been the right person to call. "So what's on your mind, Abbey?"

"I need a distraction," Abbey answered, and she could hear Jenny clap her hands together.

"Oh, well then you have certainly come to the right place- the House of Shepard is known for its excellent distracting skills," Jenny replied, and Abbey resisted the urge to snort. "What am I distracting you from?"

"My life," Abbey deadpanned, and Jenny was quiet for a moment.

"Are you referring to what I think you're referring to?" the redhead asked, and Abbey sighed.

"I don't know, what do you think I'm referring to?" Abbey asked, deciding that maybe talking with Jenny would be better than being distracted.

"That when you said Jed would only be running for one term you actually meant two," Jenny said, and Abbey could hear the eyebrow that rose through the phone.

"No, when I said Jed would only be running for one term I meant one," Abbey replied, adjusting her legs underneath herself on the hard metal couch and cradling her crystal tumbler to her chest. "I didn't want this, Jenny."

"Abbey, your husband is an excellent president- did you really expect him to be satisfied with one term when he has a whole other four years to do good?" the redhead asked, and Abbey sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm a selfish woman," Abbey retorted, taking a sip of her cider. The strong bite made her eyes water momentarily, the burn in her throat a nice distraction. "What'll it take to get you to come up to New Hampshire, Jenny?"

"Me losing my job," her friend deadpanned, and Abbey welcomed the laugh that bubbled in her chest.

"We aren't _that _far away from civilization," Abbey insisted, and it was the redhead's turn to laugh.

"You don't even know what a Starbucks is up there, Abbey," Jenny replied, and Abbey rolled her eyes. "And I can't leave the office right now- too many cases and not enough agents."

"Are you saying your Super-Agent isn't up to the job?" Abbey asked, her tone becoming teasing. "And here I thought he could handle anything."

"Jethro can handle plenty, Abbey," Jenny replied, and Abbey's eyebrow rose at the implication. "Not what you're thinking, I assure you, Miss Dirty-minded First Lady."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it _is_ what I'm thinking," Abbey said, and she could practically hear the redhead blushing. "Yeah, I thought so."

"How's life in the President's bed, again, Abbey?" Jenny asked, meant to tease- but Abbey sighed, rubbing at her forehead before taking a large drink. "Well, that certainly wasn't the answer I was going for."

"There's a difference between being in the President's bed and being _in_ the President's bed, Jenny," Abbey replied, running her thumb along the edge of the tumbler. "And currently, it feels like the former."

"Is it because he's running again, Abbey?" Jenny asked quietly, and Abbey made a noise of confirmation. "Have you talked about it?"

"No," Abbey answered, running a hand through her hair. "It's like there's a brick wall between us, and I don't know how to take it apart or climb over it."

"Well, Abbey, you need to try," Jenny said, her voice firm. "You have one of the strongest marriages I've ever seen- but you have to talk to him."

"I don't even know where to start, Jenny- every time we talk, he shuts me out, or tells me he has too much to say or he has to read and he can't say it and- I'm _frustrated_," Abbey admitted, sighing as she took another drink.

"How many times have you tried to talk?" Jenny asked, and Abbey thought back, counting.

"Four," Abbey answered, thinking of how pitifully small that number was.

"What, did you try once a week since the press conference?" Jenny asked, and Abbey bit her lip, the pit in the center of her stomach growing. "Abbey, it's going to take more effort than that."

"_You can go as long as you want without explaining yourself. Read your book."_

The conversation came back to her without warning, causing her throat to close and her chest to burn. The anger, the dismissal, the desperation she'd felt to make some sort of connection to her husband.

"_Isn't there any way I can change your mind? 'Cause I really had my heart set on it," he said, in an almost mocking way- he hadn't even been looking at her._

"_Go to hell."_

"Abbey?" Jenny reclaimed her attention, and Abbey took a deep breath, trying to focus again. "What're you thinking about?"

"The fight we had two weeks ago," she answered quietly, telling Jenny the story. The redhead murmured sympathetically to her, and Abbey wished she was here- she wanted someone to get incredibly drunk with before she fell asleep. But she couldn't get drunk; the announcement was tomorrow, and she couldn't have a hangover when she announced her husband.

"Jenny, I think you should talk to him before this announcement tomorrow," Jenny said, and Abbey sighed, agreeing. There was a sound on Jenny's end and Abbey heard a low male voice greet Jenny.

"I think you should go be with your Super-Agent," Abbey said, smiling softly as she said goodbye to Jenny. After she'd shut the phone she went back into the bedroom to grab a blanket and place the phone on the bedside table before returning to her wicker couch, looking out over the view of the farm.

The moon shone, reflecting in the lake in the back and over the satellite panels on the roof of the barn. Abbey's eyes skimmed over the familiar countryside, the warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her half-empty tumbler cupped in her hands. The air grew a littler chillier as the hour grew later; Abbey didn't know how late it even was anymore.

She felt like she'd barely closed her eyes when the gentle hands shook her awake; blinking sleepily she focused on Jed's face as he squatted before her. He was still wearing the clothes he'd been wearing at the school stadium; she wondered if that meant he'd just gotten home.

"It's after midnight sweetheart- let's get you in bed," he said softly and she nodded, too tired to argue. She took his offered hands to stand, tottering slightly as she found her balance. His hand rested gently on her lower back, guiding her into the bedroom. He shut the door to the balcony once they were inside, flicking the lock before leading her to the bed.

She slid under the covers, grateful for the warmth the comforter provided, shivering as she turned onto her side, eyes closing again. She was almost completely asleep when she felt the bed dip with Jed's weight, the smell of soap and shampoo telling her fuzzy brain he'd taken a shower before joining her. He seemed to hesitate before slipping an arm around her, tugging her back gently against his warm, broad chest. She moved easily, his warmth drawing her in. She snuggled against him sleepily, one of her hands tugging his further around her, naturally letting it cup against her breast. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, his body spooning against her back.

"Goodnight, Abbey," he whispered, his deep voice a comfort in her dreamy state. "I love you, so very much."

Abbey was too tired to get her lips to work, but she thought the words in response.

_Oh, how I love you too, Jed._

* * *

Abbey woke up pleasantly warm, the sunshine streaming through the lace curtains of the bedroom. Her husband's arm was still around her, his body pressed against hers comfortably. She sighed, wishing this could be enough- that waking up together, like this, could be enough. But she knew it wasn't, so she slid out from under Jed's body carefully and walked to the bathroom.

She came out in her robe, her hair presentable to go downstairs, and found Jed just waking up, blue eyes glazed with sleep.

"Good morning," she said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leaned against the bathroom doorframe.

"Morning was better when you were lying next to me," he replied tiredly, running a hand through his hair. Her chest tightened, and she bit her lip.

"You know that won't fix this, Jed," she replied quietly, and she saw him sigh, closing his eyes as he rested against the pillows. "I'm going to see if the girls are awake and want breakfast."

He nodded and she left, finding Zoey just leaving her room at the end of the hall.

"Hey Zo- are the others up?" Abbey asked, wrapping an arm around the sleepy teenager's shoulders as they walked downstairs.

"Nah- you know how Liz likes to sleep, and Ellie went to bed pretty late last night," Zoey answered, stifling a yawn.

"Well, what do you say we make pancakes for them to wake up to?" Abbey asked, and Zoey nodded, the sleep leaving her eyes.

"Is Dad up?" Zoey asked, getting out the pancake griddle while Abbey collected the ingredients.

"He was just getting up when I left," Abbey answered and Zoey nodded, spraying the heating griddle with cooking spray. Jed entered the kitchen a moment later, starting the coffee while Abbey and Zoey mixed the floor and milk together. He pressed a kiss to Zoey and Abbey's heads before he flicked the radio on, Don McLean's voice filling the kitchen.

"'Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. Them good ole boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye, singin' 'this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die'," Zoey and Jed sang along, and Abbey poured the batter on the griddle with a smile, their out of tune voices mingling with the singer's and echoing through the kitchen.

Liz and Ellie were drawn to the kitchen a few minutes later by the smell of pancakes and frying bacon, and Zoey and Jed shrieking along to Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Sweet Home Alabama'.

"You two do realize it's only 7:30 in the morning, right?" Liz asked, squinting in the bright sunlight and wincing at Zoey's attempt at a high note. "7:30 on a Saturday, too."

"Liz, you have to get up at 6 for work every day," Zoey said, looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Not on Saturdays!" Liz exclaimed, and Zoey rolled her eyes.

"We're feeding you bacon, be quiet," Zoey retorted, shoving a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her sister. Liz rolled her eyes and accepted the coffee mug from her dad with a smile, blowing on it and taking a tentative sip, sighing as the caffeine entered her bloodstream.

"What did people do before coffee?" she asked, taking another sip.

"Slept a decent number of hours," Abbey replied, putting another stack of pancakes onto the diminishing plate. Everyone filled their plates and dug in, conversation subdued as they ate.

"Good pancakes Mom," Ellie said, drinking from her own coffee mug and sending her mom a smile that Abbey returned easily.

"Mom always makes good pancakes," Zoey said, stuffing another forkful in her mouth, syrup dripping from her mouth. Jed threw a napkin at her, rolling his eyes at his youngest daughter.

"Wipe your mouth, Syrup Monster," he teased, blue eyes shifting slightly to meet Abbey's dark ones. She offered a tentative smile, which he returned easily. "So, girls, how do you like the _New Hampshire _syrup this morning?"

"Honestly Dad, I can't tell the difference from Vermont syrup," Liz said, wiping her mouth with her napkin and picking up another piece of bacon.

"Elizabeth, you just took my heart and drove a stake through it, and you look ridiculously nonchalant," Jed said, mock hurt in his voice.

"So now you're a vampire, Dad?" Zoey asked, teasing in her eyes. Abbey snorted, and even Ellie joined in, laughter blossoming from the Bartlet women.

"I am offended by how easily you four gang up on me," Jed remarked, shaking his head as he took a sip of coffee. "One of you should have been a boy so I had at least somewhat of an ally among you women."

"Tough break boyfriend," Abbey said, standing up and beginning to gather up dirty dishes, the endearment slipping out before she could stop herself. It felt so natural this morning, so easy- the bantering, the teasing, the looks. She turned the sink on, filling it with warm soapy water, soaking the syrup-covered plates in it.

She was elbow-deep in the water when Jed came up behind her, hands touching her waist. She turned her head, finding the girls gone, and allowed herself to relax somewhat. His hands slid up underneath her shirt, fingers tracing the warm planes of her stomach with deliberate fingers; he knew where to touch, from years of experience.

"Jed," she whispered softly, pulling the plug and letting the water begin to drain, drying her hands on the dish towel. He pressed his front against her back, his chin resting on the top of her head as his hand traveled further up her shirt.

"Mister President-"

Jed's hand disappeared as Leo walked into the kitchen, Abbey turning back to the sink to rinse away the suds as Jed moved to meet Leo at the edge of the island.

"Good morning, Abbey, Mister President," Leo said, nodding to each of them. Abbey nodded back, grabbing her coffee cup and heading back upstairs, leaving the two of them to talk.

She checked in on each girls, telling them they had about two hours to get ready; they all agreed to a shower schedule, and then Abbey returned to the bedroom to go through the final changes of the speech. She was scribbling part of a sentence out when Jed walked into the bedroom, his own coffee cup in hand.

"What did Leo want?" she asked, looking up from her legal pad and taking her glasses off.

"Just to go over a few things before the announcement," he answered, sounding distracted. Abbey nodded, putting her glasses back on and continuing her work. "How long until I can get in the shower?"

"You're after Ellie; give her five more minutes before you turn the water on," Abbey answered, not looking up. Jed nodded, watching her work for a moment.

"We don't have to go back to DC until tomorrow, you know," he said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up, frowning slightly, sliding her glasses off her nose.

"Everyone else is flying back tomorrow," she replied, eyebrows furrowing. "Air Force One can't leave without you."

"Just means everyone else will have to wait an extra day," Jed said, shrugging.

"Jed, the girls are leaving this evening too- why should we stay?" Abbey asked, perching her glasses on the top of her head.

"Figure maybe we need a night alone, in our own bed," Jed answered, and Abbey's chest tightened.

"Jed, it's going to take more than that," she replied, wishing it could be that simple. "We need to _talk_, not sleep together again."

"Ever?"

"I didn't say that," Abbey said, frustration leaking into her tone. "Jed, you won't talk to me- how is anything supposed to get fixed if we don't talk about it?"

"Abbey, I really can't do this today," Jed said, shaking his head and standing up from the bed. "I need your support today, not your anger, if that's at all possible."

She watched him walk to the bathroom without a word, lips parted slightly. She swallowed, closing her eyes, the line she'd been working on dancing behind her eyelids.

_My husband, your friend, New Hampshire's greatest son, and the President of the United States of America- Josiah Bartlet!_

* * *

They exchanged the use of the bathroom silently; he stepped back into the bedroom, towel around his waist, and she entered, turning the hot water on. A short while later she stepped back into the bedroom and dressed quickly while he shaved, hearing the occasional soft curse as he nicked himself.

She chose a purple suit, the skirt hitting her just above the knee, and a pair of short, dark plum-colored heels. When Jed finished in the bathroom she traded with him so she could dry her hair, dressed in only her bra, skirt, and pantyhose. He didn't make a comment, but she could feel his eyes on her. While she finished getting dressed he brushed his teeth, and then once again traded rooms so she could do her make-up.

In the reflection of the mirror she could see him struggling with his tie; smiling softly, she put down the mascara and walked over to him, stilling the motions of his hands with her own. She undid the work he'd done, starting fresh, forgetting the argument this morning for a few moments.

"Sometimes I think you mess this up just so I'll fix it," she said quietly, raising an eyebrow at him as she worked the fabric of the tie into a knot.

"You do it better than I do," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. Abbey's lips turned up in a soft smile, eyes meeting his for a moment as she tightened the tie around his neck and began to adjust it.

"I still think you mess it up on purpose," she informed him, fiddling with it a moment longer before stepping away, nodding in approval. "You look ready to give a speech."

He looked at her a long moment, blue eyes searching hers silently.

"At least I look it," he said unexpectedly, causing her eyes to widen somewhat in surprise. He sighed, turning and looking in the mirror once more, running a hand lightly through his hair. He grabbed his jacket from off the bed, flipping it over his back in the standard Jed Bartlet fashion, buttoning it. "I'll meet you at the car, Abbey."

She watched him leave silently, swallowing. Closing her eyes and turning her face skyward for a moment, she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

They needed to talk. They _needed _to.

* * *

They rode in silence, the inches between them on the leather seat feeling like miles. Jed looked out the window, watching the countryside fly by in blurs on green and blue, but found no comfort in the familiar surroundings.

"Did you know that hardly any of the guys who landed on the moon are married to the same people they were married to before they went there?" he asked, continuing to look out the window. She frowned, confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He looked at her briefly before lowering his gaze.

"Just sayin', it could have been worse- I could have been an astronaut," he said, shrugging.

"You could not have been an astronaut," she said, though some amusement entered her voice.

"I'd have been a great astronaut," he argued, feeling her looking at him.

"You're afraid of heights, speed, fire, and small places," she reminded him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I'd have overcome it to go to the moon," he replied simply, looking ahead towards the school, about a mile up the road.

"I know you would have," Abbey said after a few moments of silence, looking out the window on her side. He turned to look at her, surprise in his features at her reply.

"I'm really happy you're introducing me; I'm really happy about that," he said, unable to truly articulate how he felt. He didn't know why she was doing it, necessarily- but he was glad she was. She was silent, looking straight ahead, and the lower rims of her eyes were gathering what looked like tears, but he couldn't be sure.

"There's something important I have to say," she said, pursing her lips slightly as she spoke.

"Say it," he said simply, willing to listen to whatever she needed to say.

"I haven't really made up my mind yet," she said, still not looking at him. "But at the moment, I'm leaning towards voting for you."

She turned to look at him then, her dark eyes meeting his and showing a warmth he'd barely seen all weekend. The corners of his mouth turned up as he smiled, and he reached across the seat to take her hand, squeezing the fingers gently in his own. She squeezed back, giving him the reassurance that at least they could talk about this afterwards- they had a starting ground.

"Abbey, why are you introducing me?" he asked, wanting to know before they did this. "It's not just because CJ asked, is it?"

"I'm doing it because I want to be the one that introduces my husband; to show people how I see you, through the eyes of someone who's known you for much longer than you've been President, through the eyes of someone who loves you unconditionally, even when you're being a jackass. I want them to see the Jed Bartlet I know," Abbey answered, looking at him as their fingers wound together. "I want them to see the man that I will support through anything without being asked, simply because I love him."

The look on his face told her just how speechless she'd made him; he swallowed thickly, gripping her hand tightly.

"Abbey," he said, then stopped, working to overcome the emotion clogging his throat. "Why didn't you tell me this weeks ago?"

"You wouldn't let me," she replied, thinking back to that night two weeks ago. "You shut me out, didn't let me in- and it hurt, Jed. I needed so badly to fix things, but every time I tried to you turned me down. I've been miserable these past weeks, desperate to reconnect with you- but I didn't know if that was even what you wanted. You were completely willing to do this announcement without my support- does our marriage really mean that little to you, the Presidency that much more important?"

She hadn't meant to start this now; they were less than ten minutes from the school. There wasn't time for this. But it had been bubbling in the center of her chest all weekend; she needed to know.

"Abbey, our marriage is the most important thing to me, you have to know that," Jed said, turning towards her fully, blue eyes searching her face. "I've been searching for how to explain it for weeks, but I haven't found the words. It killed me, knowing I didn't have you behind me while I announced that I was running again; I can't do this without you. I _need_ you, Abbey."

She bit her lip, trying to stop the flood of tears that threatened to overflow. For the first time in weeks she felt like she and her husband were on the same level; the need she felt for him threatened to overwhelm her.

"Jed," she said softly, bringing his hand up to cup her neck, the warmth of his palm resting against her skin. They leaned forward in a collective effort, foreheads resting together as they both closed their eyes for a moment. "I need you too."

She opened her eyes to meet his, the blue irises so familiar to her- her whole world revolved around this man in front of her. Their noses brushed as their lips met, the first kiss in weeks. He tasted like mint toothpaste and cigarette smoke; he smelled like home.

He _felt _like home.

The sudden jerk of the car to a stop reminded her of where they were going; reluctantly, she parted from him, squeezing his hand gently again.

"I love you," she said softly, catching his gaze before they had to leave the quiet of the car and face the roaring crowd. "I believe in you, Jed Bartlet."

His blue eyes shone with an emotion she couldn't quite place, but the love that was evident in them was what she focused on.

"I love you, Abbey," he replied, trailing his fingertips down her cheek. "You are my other half; I couldn't do this without you."

"That's why you don't have to," she said simply, eyes locked with his. "You never have to do this without me, Jed. Never."

They got out of the car and she watched him by walked away by Leo, and CJ came to bring her to the podium to speak, preparing herself. She could so this; all the words she spoke were so true.

She reached the podium, smiling at the shouting crowd, posters of support everywhere, the people who would re-elect her husband screaming his name. She took a deep breath, getting ready to tell the people just who her husband was; the side of him that only she got to see.

"Josiah Bartlet is the President of the United States; but he is so much more than just that…"

* * *

"_The space between your heart and mine is the space we'll fill with time; the space between..." –'The Space Between', Dave Matthews Band_


End file.
